Hot dog
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred está aburrido y con una idea en plena reunión, por eso comienza a cantar una canción chilena de un local de comida –Muchos sabores a tu elección, Iggy para ti tengo el mejor hot dog  – Alfred le invitaba un hot dog y Arthur debió negarse USxUK.


Esta historia me dio vuelta mi cabecita al estar viendo tele, no me pregunten que tan retorcida la tengo. Es mi morbo hacia el USxUK, perdónenme, no me puedo resistir.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra. Chile sale mencionado.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Doggis no me pertenece, es de Chile.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> El popular "hot dog" asociado a otra cosa, doble sentido.

Era el receso, todos tratando de no morir del aburrimiento y el único entusiasta a excepción de Antonio era Alfred quien tarareaba una canción de propaganda a uno de los tantos servicios de comida chatarra, pero este no era suyo, era de chile. Pero aquella cancioncita le había dado una idea aquel día a su traviesa mente.

–Ven... ven a dooooggis~ –

–¿Alguien podría callarlo? –casi rogaba el inglés.

Todos lo miraron casi tan fastidiado o más que él, pero nadie se dignaba a detenerlo, después de todo era un receso y podían hacer lo que se les diera en gana todas las naciones allí presentes, incluso un molesto americano.

–Doggis tiene el mejor hot dog~ –decía alegre, incluso más de lo normal hablando de las intragables chatarras que Chile le dio a probar el día que viajó hasta allá con su presidente.

Arthur suspiró, la mala afinación de Estados Unidos destrozaba parte de su cordura y algo de su tímpano. Era tortuoso.

–Ven... ven a dooooggis– ahora Alfred había mirado sólo a Inglaterra, inquisitivamente con una sonrisa ladeada. Un estremecimiento se le vino al cuerpo al inglés, casi sentía algo más en aquella mirada, un deseo oculto y morboso, pero debía de ser sólo su imaginación.

Alfred no solía ser así, eso se supone. Salieron de la junta y Alfred persiguió molestamente al inglés sin dejarlo en paz con la escusa de que no tenía nada que llegar a hacer a su casa, además de que él había sido el país anfitrión, estaban en New York y le era sencillo conseguirse una casa allí.

–Muchos sabores a tu elección~ – reía mientras aún le seguía el paso. – Iggy créeme que para ti tengo el mejor hot dog~ –seguía cantando.

–Alfred… ¿si dejo que me invites un puto Hot dog me dejas de joder? – preguntó fastidiado.

El americano chilló de la alegría al ver que aceptaba y lo tomó de la mano jalándolo hasta su casa, la estadounidense evidentemente. Arthur por unos pocos segundos creyó capaz a Alfred de poner un centro de comida rápida dentro de su casa, lo creía verdaderamente capaz, por eso no se le hizo tan raro que lo llevara allí hasta que pasó algo que no concordaba. El menor lo había llevado hasta una habitación oscura y cerraba la puerta, su cuerpo siendo arrojado gentilmente hasta una colchada cama. Sí, algo no estaba precisamente bien.

Arthur miró desencajado la escena ¿donde estaban las papas fritas? ¿dónde estaba el aderezo? ¿dónde estaba su vienesa, completo, como se llamara?  
>El mayor sólo estaba allí, en el cuarto al que Alfred lo había traído mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba hasta el británico con una juguetona y vivaz sonrisa.<p>

–¿Qué es esto A-Alfred? –decía algo nervioso pensando ya la respuesta de todo el enigma, su cara era para rodar una película de terror.

–Pues… aquí está el hot dog…–señaló su erección en sus boxer reclamando atención, gracioso y con una macabra sonrisa en los labios. –Y aquí todos sus maravillosos sabores…–esta vez señalo su mano donde tenía uno que otro sobre.

Esa mano tenía condones de todos los sabores, justo como Alfred le había dicho "Muchos sabores a su elección y le mostraría su mejor hot dog". Arthur suspiró fuerte mientras no podía creer en que se había metido y menos que estarían haciendo él y Alfred durante mucho tiempo en aquella acomodada y apretada camita. Pero Arthur tenía que aceptarlo, el hot dog de Alfred era el mejor, al menos para él lo era.

Y Chile tenía la culpa de todo, todo por él y su pegajosa cancioncita.

FIN.

**N.A:** Sé que esto es raro, pero al escuchar la letra mal pensé un poco. Y pues eso con la salchicha de Alfred, ahora entiendo porque Arthur se niega a veces a arriesgarse a la comida chatarra.

PD: Estoy avanzando Sireno vs Pirata, sólo esperen ya *3*


End file.
